Puppy Love
by SlinkyEater
Summary: Alliston vatroni is just settling into her new life, when a certain someone who disappeared awhile ago, pops back into her life, sending it into a spiral of insane events, love, and ultimately, werewolves.


Chapter one

"Well, i guess it's alright, Cora." I said to my best friend, Coracarii. She's been my best friend since the exact day we were born. Halloween.

I'm six feet tall, with silvery blue hair and eyes the color of ice. Coracarii has the same eyes as me, but her hair is vivid flame red. She's about five feet, nine inches. We are both nineteen, and we just moved to New York from Alaska. I spectulated the apartment we just bought, a little disappointed by the size. "Aw, but Alli!! I really like this alot!! PLEEASSSEE?" God, I hate when she whines. "Fine" I grumbled. She started jumping and squealing while clapping her hands. "Cora, i'm gonna go for a walk around the city, kay? Oh, and feel free to set up all the furnishings and crap"I yelled behind me, while walking out the door. "Kay!!" I heard her screech back.

I hopped into my baby blue sports car, and sped off towards Central Park. I was about to pull into a parking space, when some idiot on a motorcycle sped in front of me, and stole it. I glared at him, feeling very pissed off. I pulled into the place next to him and, very childishly, stuck my tongue out at him. Although i couldn't see his face through his dark helmet, i saw his toothy grin shine through the tint of the helmet.

"Oi Vey...." I mumbled. I started walking towards a bench, when i saw a raven swooping through the sky in a graceful, frightening way.

I was still looking at the raven, when i slammed into something. I quickly discovered the something was a someone. "Oh, Sorry." I mumbled, as i looked up at the same dude that took my parking spot. "Actually, I'm not." I corrected myself with a smile. He smirked down at me, and I did a once-over of him. Dark black hair that hung over his reddish black eyes, he was taller than me, which i took as a shock, most people are way shorter than me. And his skin was a deep tan color, so smooth and pretty........I quickly snapped out of that thought, not wanting to go deeper into it.

"Haha, thats what i figured you'd say. At least, i assumed as much. I wont apologize for taking your spot, so don't ask." He said, still smirking. "I don't want apologies from you." I replied, my previous anger disappearing, as I realized who he was."Whatever, Devin." I said, knowing i had him beat. "What the hell!? How do you know my name!?" He exclaimed, looking shocked. "Does this name ring a bell? Alliston Vatroni?" I asked, smirking as his shock grew more pronounced. "OH MY GOD!!!! ALLI BALLI!!!" He shouted, embracing me in a extremely tight hug. "GAH!" I choked, trying to squirm out of his grasp. Devin used to be my best friend, We were like two halves of a whole, but he just disappeared one day, and i never saw him again."Devin.....you're ..choking...ME!!!" I said, worrying he might break my ribs. "Oh, Alliston! I missed you so much!!! How've you been, whats up, hows life, and where have you been!!??" He asked excitedly. " I'm fine, i missed you too, Devin. I live in an apartment with my friend Coracarrii...." I trailed off, seeing the confused look on his face. "OOOH, I remember her!" He said, bouncing as he walked. "Jeez, you Really missed me, didn't you?" I said, feeling very flattered he missed me so much.."Yea...I did....You wer- Are, my best friend." He said, looking down at me with admiration. We walked and talked through Central park, for what seemed like hours, until I realized it had gotten dark. "I should go...its getting late.." I mumbled. "No! I just got you back! please dont go...." He exclaimed, gripping my hand. "Aw, Devin....You know what? You can come with me. Grab your bike and follow me to me apartment, alright?" I asked, feeling sad at his sadness. "Sure, see ya there." He said, flashing his childishly adorable grin. I drove quickly, just because i love speed, and because i was eager to get there. I pulled into the parking garage, Devin alongside me on his bike.

We walked to the elevator in silence, waiting for it to come back down. We walked in, and hit seventeen. "Whoa, you have the skylight!?" He asked, clearly impressed. "Yup." i said as i heard a huge clang, and felt myself falling. I only fell for an instant as I screamed, because Devin caught my arm. I looked down and saw the elevator floor had broken through, and Devin was standing on a little corner piece that was still attached to the elevator. He pulled me back up, and held me close to his chest, which was very warm, and comforting. "Alliston, are you alright?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"I...dont...know...." I said, panic setting in. "Alli, don't worry, we'll be ok.. Alliston, hold on to me as tightly as you can, alright?" He asked softly. I just nodded and clutched myself tighter to him. I felt him starting to slowly make his way up to the emergency exit ceiling panel. "Oh, god..." I mumbled against his chest. "It'll be alright, Alliston, just hold on tight." He said, knowing we may not make it out. He slowly made his way up the steel cables. I whimpered slightly, feeling sick, as I looked down at the darkness. One set of the doors opened to reveal the lobby. "Alliston, I'm gonna toss you into the lobby, alright?" He asked quietly. "What about you?" I said, looking up at his panic filled eyes. "Just let me do it Alliston, I'll be fine." I sighed in response. He dropped all of me but my arm, and started to swing me back and forth. He released me, and i felt myself falling. "Ow..." I mumbled, as I flipped onto the lobby floor, coming to a stop on my shoulder. I saw that everyone in the lobby had their eyes on me.

"Alliston, are you ok!?" I heard Coracarrii's voice call frantically. She stood me up, doing a once-over of me, making sure I was ok. "Where's Devin!?" I shouted , panicking. I glanced back to the elevator doors, and saw he was gone. "Oh no... NO!" I screamed. I ran to the doors, looking down into the dark. "Devin!" I called, starting to cry. I felt Coracarrii's arms wrap around my waist, restraining me. "Alli, stop!! Devin's been gone for a long time!" She yelled, trying to stop me. "No, he was here, he tossed me...into the lobby...." I trailed off, realized what had happened. "If you say so....Lets go Alliston, we have alot of stairs to climb....." She said, as I silently cursed us for getting the skylight.

"Ugh.." I said, as i walked into my apartment. I looked up, and saw that everything was way different. The furniture was perfectly coordinated, and very cool. "Wow...good job..." I said blandly. I dragged myself to a room, and laid on the bed, curling into a ball. I dont know how long i laid there. I just felt as if some part of me was missing. Devin. I sighed and sat up. I started to sob hysterically, slowing edging towards hyperventilation.

Coracarrii burst into the room, probably hearing my outbreak. Cora stared intently at my face, and recognition came into her eyes. She'd seen me this way before. When Devin disappeared three years ago. A swell of memories hit me like a ton of bricks. Devin and I hanging out, Him holding me when my puppy, Snickers died. I burst into more hysterical sobbing as Cora wrapped her arms around me comfortingly. I tried to focus on something else, very hard. But all i could think about was him. I looked at Coracarrii, and i saw in her eyes, that she did not know what to do.


End file.
